


Private Dancer

by markelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markelle/pseuds/markelle





	Private Dancer

Nerves got the best of her as she prepared herself for him; fishnet tights and black teddy covered with a men's button up dress shirt, but slipping on her heels and looking at herself in the mirror she pulled out all of her courage determined to give him a good show. She walked into the room behind him and ran her fingers over his chest and shoulders as she slowly moved in front of him. Her hips swayed to the music and she bent over in front of him causing the back of her shirt to rise and reveal her ass to him. She felt sexy dancing for him. She felt sexy anytime his eyes were on her. Backing up she lowers her ass to his lap and let her hips move in waves and circles on top of him. She smiled feeling his hardness against her flesh. Her cunt had become increasingly wet and she reached a hand between her legs to touch herself as she moved on top of him. When she couldn't stand it anymore she stood up with her legs spread wide around his, bent over, and yanked open the snaps holding her teddy together. He poked his fingers into the holes of her fishnets and ripped them open. He pushed her into the position he wanted and rammed his hard cock inside her. She moaned as he filled her. Her fingers reached between her legs rubbing her clit and feeling him as her entered her over and over. She was desperate to cum. "You betta hurry up," he commanded. She focused on her clit as he fucked her hard and then she was cumming around him loud and hard. He pulled out of her and she immediately went to work on him with her mouth. His cock coated in her juices tasted like heaven. When he came inside her mouth she smiled and looked up at him with wild eyes. A small bit of his cum dribbled from her mouth. She quickly swallowed and stuck her tongue out to lick it up not wanting to waste a single drop.


End file.
